Field of the Invention
The disclosure is related to establishing a wireless link for Ad-Hoc technology, and, more particularly, to establishing a wireless link by Service Set Identifier (SSID) and password which are generated by a user's name and network card address.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, because of the rapid development of wireless communications, it has become more and more popular for users to use electrical devices and mobile devices to transmit information and data by wireless networks.
Wireless network architectures can be divided into AD-Hoc wireless network architecture and Infrastructure wireless network architecture. AD-Hoc wireless network is a peer-to-peer (P2P) transmission mode. In the AD-Hoc wireless network architecture specified in 802.11, a device or work station can directly process peer-to-peer (P2P) transmissions without going through an access point (AP). Namely, AD-Hoc wireless network is a kind of peer-to-peer network without a wireless access point. For, AD-Hoc wireless network architecture, when electrical devices install wireless network devices (e.g. a network card), the wireless connection between electrical devices can be established by the wireless network devices. The principle of AD-Hoc wireless network architecture is that one computer is configured to establish a peer-to-peer link, and other computers will establish network links and share files with each other through the peer-to-peer link.
However, in traditional AD-Hoc wireless network architecture, the user needs to set the AD-Hoc wireless network with complex settings. The user needs to open multiple windows to complete the AD-Hoc wireless network settings by setting the options in the windows. As a result, it is not convenient for the user to use the AD-Hoc wireless network. In addition, when the user doesn't want to continuously use the AD-Hoc wireless network, he needs to close the AD-Hoc wireless network and release the IP address by setting the options in the windows again. Therefore, if the user forgets to close the AD-Hoc wireless network, the power of the system will be wasted. Therefore, how to make the setting of the AD-Hoc wireless network become simpler and more efficient is worthy of discussion.